


Мозаика Этерны

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG13, Ratings: G, Ratings: PG, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однострочники по миру "Отблесков Этерны"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мозаика Этерны

**Author's Note:**

> По заявкам с дайри-феста.

**Салиган / Эпине. romance. Робер дает, потом сожалеет, потом снова дает, снова сожалеет. С нежностью вспоминает о Марианне, она кажется ему идеалом чистоты. Салиган страдает, что Эпине мысленно не с ним. Не юмор!**

Робер Эпинэ — идеальный любовник, покорный и отзывчивый. Кажется, он — единственный, кто принимает Раймона полностью, со всеми недостатками, от немытых волос до нечищеных сапог.  
Робер постоянен в своих пристрастиях. Он предпочитает всем позам коленно-локтевую, любит, когда Раймон тянет его за волосы и охаживает ладонью, как жеребца.  
Он кончает, выстанывая в подушку всегда одно и то же имя. Робер Эпинэ действительно постоянен. Может, у него и грязная душа, зато чистые помыслы. Единственное, о чем жалеет Раймон Салиган — в помыслах Робера для него самого места нет.

 

**Лионель Савиньяк / Эмиль Савиньяк. Сошли с ума от страсти и нежности к друг другу, будни в доме умалишенных, сослуживцы навещают, сочувствуют. NH!**

Они приходят один за другим, в глазах их — сочувствие, в сердцах — забота. Лионель Савиньяк смотрит сквозь них, смотрит сквозь стены.  
Там, где дверей четыре раза по четыре двери и еще одна, спрятано его сердце, его Эмиль. Лионель как наяву видит закрытые глаза, трепещущие ресницы, едва заметно вздымающуюся грудь.  
«Не жилец», — разводят руками лекари. «Кто бы мог подумать?» — недоумевают друзья. «Упокой Создатель его душу», — фальшиво вздыхает кардинал.  
Лионель презрительно кривит губы, а потом начинает смеяться. Эмиль на самом деле не там — он здесь, в его сердце. Как и всегда. Навсегда.  
Лионель хохочет заливисто, за двоих, пока силы не вытекают вместе со слезами без остатка, и тогда он сворачивается в клубок на жесткой постели и баюкает в груди свое сердце. Своего Эмиля.

 

**Рокэ Алва / Эмиль Савиньяк. «Я повинуюсь вам, мой маршал».**

— Что-то ты скис, Эмилио.  
Рокэ Алва сидит в кресле, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, и рассеянно цедит вино. Эмиль напротив него давно вертит в пальцах свой бокал, до сих пор не тронутый.  
— И все-таки это неправильно, Росио. Не стоило его расстреливать. Мальчик мог бы измениться — вспомни меня в его возрасте!  
— И год, и пять лет назад, — чеканит Алва, — у тебя в голове были мозги, а не солома. А у Феншо и ее не было. В пустую голову можно что-нибудь вложить или с согласия ее обладателя, или через очень долгое время. У меня этого времени нет.  
— Но…  
— Желаешь поспорить?   
— Нет, — вздыхает он. — Я повинуюсь вам, мой маршал.  
— И правильно.  
— За упокой души капитана Феншо, — Эмиль опрокидывает бокал залпом, будто не тонкое вино в нем, а касера.  
— Выкинь уже из головы этого мальчишку. — Алва усмехается. — Иди лучше ко мне, Эмилио, хватит думать о душе, — в полумраке его глаза мерцают загадочно и маняще, противиться их зову нет сил. — У тела в сравнении с ней свои преимущества.  
Эмиль согласно кивает.

 

**Лионель Савиньяк / Эмиль Савиньяк. Сходить с ума от близости друг друга, возбуждаясь от самой мысли о порочности этих чувств.**

Белые волосы, темные глаза. Двое как один, двое и есть один, когда тонут в простынном море и цепляются друг за друга, чтобы не захлебнуться нежностью.   
Белые волосы, темные глаза. Кто сказал, что взгляд смерти — синий? У смерти темно-серый взгляд, иссушающий, выжигающий дотла, и нельзя моргнуть, нельзя разорвать эту связь.   
Белые волосы, темные глаза. Разметались локоны по подушкам, перемешались, не разобрать, где чьи. Да и неважно, ведь двое — как один. Зеркало исказит, портрет приукрасит истину, но лицо напротив — не солжет никогда. Портрет сгорит, зеркало разобьется. Человек умрет, но душа останется.  
Белые волосы, белые души. Темные глаза, темные страсти. Одни на двоих. Навсегда.

 

**Луиза Арамона | Кикимора. О своём, о женском.**

— Эх, тяжело мне живется, — вздохнула Кикимора, неловко натягивая короткий ободранный подол платья на шишковатые колени. — У тебя вон хоть ножки точеные.  
Луиза выдавила сочувственную гримасу. Ноги она считала единственной своей красивой частью, но под длинной юбкой их все равно что не было.  
— Зато у тебя волосы роскошные, прям будто русалочьи.  
— Они самые, — Кикимора ухмыльнулась. — Выменяла у одной на любовь ее принца. У тебя-то принц имеется? Не отвечай уж, и так вижу, — она разлила остатки касеры по рюмкам.   
— Не принц. Герцог. — Луиза пригубила из вежливости. Алкоголь отвратительно отдавал тиной.  
— Тоже хорошо. А хочешь, — Кикимора подмигнула, — полюбит тебя твой герцог? Взамен я попрошу немного…  
Когда довольная Кикимора закончила, Луиза одернула юбку и неуверенно переступила новыми ногами. Кривые, и что с того? Под юбкой все равно не видно, стройные они или нет.   
Тяжелая золотистая коса змеей легла на плечо. Говорят, ни один моряк не может устоять перед красотой русалочьих волос. Самое время проверить.

 

**Сильвестр / Катарина Оллар. По мотивам сказок о Василисе в плену у Кощея. Наблюдать за очередным молодцем, пытающимся спасти «суженую».**

— Опять гиацинты?  
— И заверения в вечной любви. Намеками, разумеется.  
Катарина вздохнула. Всегда одно и то же, никакой фантазии у мужчин. Сколько их было — таких. Молодых, горячих, дерзких, обещающих уничтожить дракона, в чьем плену она якобы томилась — и не исполнивших ни одно из своих обещаний. Определенно, «дракон» был куда постояннее в своих намерениях. Постояннее — и приятнее. У «дракона» были только две слабости: крепкий шадди и она, Катарина.  
Сильвестр, глядя сочувственно на рассыпавшиеся по полу гиацинты, обозначил улыбку, приподняв краешки губ, и протянул ей руку для поцелуя. Катарина будто ненароком соскользнула губами с перстня к сухой, словно пергаментной, коже.  
— Благословите меня, святой отец, ибо я — грешница.


End file.
